Thomas/Justice League (Railway League) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gordon as Batman - (Gordon and Batman are both important and grumpy) *Henry as Superman - (Henry and Superman are both wise and kind) *Emily as Wonder Woman - (Emily and Wonder Woman are both beautiful) *Edward as Green Lantern - (Edward and Green Lantern are both smart and clever) *Thomas as Flash - (Thomas and Flash are both cheeky) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Supergirl *Molly as Batgirl - (Molly and Batgirl are both relationships with Gordon and Batman) *Flora as Hawkgirl *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Martian Manhunter - (Montana and Martian Manhunter are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Duck as Aquaman - (Aquaman's voice suits Duck) *Oliver as Green Arrow - (Oliver and Green Arrow are both wear green and western) *James as Red Tornado - (James and Red Tornado are both wear red) *Percy as Robin - (Percy and Robin are both sidekicks to Gordon and Batman) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyborg - (Casey Jr. and Cyborg are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Harold as Hawkman - (Harold and Hawkman are both fly in the air and named begins with the letter 'H') *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darkseid - (Cerberus and Darkseid are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Henry and Superman) *Spencer as Lex Luthor - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Arry as The Joker - (The Joker's voice suits Arry) *Bert as The Penguin - (The Penguin's voice suits Bert) *Bulgy as Captain Boomerang - (Bulgy and Captain Boomerang are both evil) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Captain Cold - (Silver Fish and Captain Cold are both evil and mean enemies) *George as The Riddler - (George and The Riddler are both wear green and evil) *Mavis as Catwoman - (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Daisy as Harley Quinn - (Harley Quinn's voice suits Daisy) *Diesel 10 as Bane - (Diesel 10 and Bane are both big, strong, evil, and mean) *Hector as Black Adam - (Hector and Black Adam are both rude, mean, and wear black) *Diesel as Two-Face - (Diesel and Two-Face are both scary) *Lady as Lois Lane - (Lady and Lois Lane are both named begins with the letter 'L') *BoCo as Commissioner Gordon - (Commissioner Gordon's voice suits BoCo) *Toby as Alfred Pennyworth - (Toby and Alfred Pennyworth are both old) *Sir Handel as The Atom - (Sir Handel and The Atom are both wear blue) *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Granny Goodness *Donald and Douglas as Hawk and Dove - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Hawk and Dove are) *Taro (from TTMA) as Metallo *D261 as Brainiac - (D261 and Brainiac are both evil and mean) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Grodd - (Alfred and Grodd are both evil and mean) *Stepney as Static - (Stepney and Static are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Elizabeth as Amanda Waller - (Amanda Waller's voice suits Elizabeth) *Duncan as Sinestro - (Duncan and Sinestro are both stubborn) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Deadshot *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Black Canary *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Captain Marvel *Hercules (from TUGS) as Doctor Fate *The Chinese Dragon as Doomsday - (The Chinese Dragon and Doomsday are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Timothy the Ghost Engine (an OC) as Solomon Grundy *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Roulette - (Constance and Roulette are both evil and mean female enemies) *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Tala *Thumper as Hath-Set - (Thumper and Hath-Set are both only made one appearence) *Smudger as Chronos - (Chronos' voice suits Smudger) *Bertie as Elongated Man *Old Slow Coach as Big Barda *Cranky as A.M.A.Z.O. *S.C.Ruffey as Kalibak Gallery WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Batman 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Superman Emily.jpg|Emily as Wonder Woman EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Green Lantern ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Flash Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Supergirl Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Batgirl Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Hawkgirl Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Martian Manhunter Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Aquaman Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Green Arrow TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Red Tornado ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Robin Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Cyborg PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Hawkman Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Darkseid Spencer.png|Spencer as Lex Luthor IronArryModel.png|Arry as The Joker IronBertModel.png|Bert as The Penguin Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Captain Boomerang Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Captain Cold GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as The Riddler Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Catwoman BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Harley Quinn KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Bane HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Black Adam TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Two-Face ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Lois Lane TheDiseasel44.png|BoCo as Commissioner Gordon Mavis43.png|Toby as Alfred Pennyworth Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as The Atom Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Granny Goodness Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Hawk and Dove Taro (from TTMA).jpg|Taro as Metallo MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Brainiac Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Grodd StepneyGetsLost13.png|Stepney as Static Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Amanda Waller PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Sinestro Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Deadshot Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Black Canary Ten Cents.png|Ten Cents as Captain Marvel Hercules (TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Doctor Fate Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Doomsday Timothy's Scary Demonic Face.jpg|Timothy the Ghost Engine as Solomon Grundy Mrs Constance.jpg|Constance as Roulette Pinknose real.png|Pinknose as Tala Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Hath-Set Smudger.png|Smudger as Chronos Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Elongated Man Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Big Barda NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as A.M.A.Z.O. Category:Daniel Pineda